Trigun: High School!
by Natsumi Akamatsu
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood jocks! Meryl prep! LEGATO GOTH! Oh my! Yes, yes. My friend, Star, and I have sent the Trigun characters to High School! PG13 just in case...SWEARING! Finished
1. New Girls

Natsumi: Hola! Time for my first shot at a Trigun fic. Well, second, but I never posted it. Anyway! I was reading a few really funny "Trigun characters in high school" fics, and got a few ideas! Now, I wrote the first chapie by my lonesome, but my good friend Star is here to help with the second!

[Natsumi pushes a button on a radio and clapping is heard as Star walks in.]

Star: (Is playin' with magnets) Fun!! (Laughs) I'm kidding well, my name is Star (as you can see) and I have… many stories up, and I have Two Triguns up, one R. Kenshin one and… TONS AND TONS OF Yugioh stories. Ok here's Natsumi.

Natsumi: Okay, before we begin, neither one of us knows what goes on in high school. So bare with us here. On with the chapter!

Trigun:

High school?!

Chapter One: New Girls

Vash the Stampede sat at his desk, wishing something interesting would happen. He was waiting for his best friend, Nicholas Wolfwood, to come to class. Vash sighed, as a strange girl walked in. His jaw dropped; she was really hot! She had curves in all the right places, and was wearing black, leather pants with a black shirt that had mesh for arms. Her long, black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her eyes were a bright gold.

She took the seat behind him. Vash turned around and smiled. "Hey, babe, what's your name?"

The girl glared at him. "Keket Gunslinger. What's it to you?"

"Gunslinger?" Vash mused, ignoring her question. "That's a new one. My name is Vash."

"Wonderful for you," she muttered, opening a book under her desk.

"What'cha reading?"

"None of your damn business…" Keket snapped, as Wolfwood walked in.

"Hey, man!" he said, walking up to Vash and giving him a high-five. Taking the seat next to him, he asked, "Wassup?"

"Oh, nothing," Vash replied, glancing towards Keket.

Wolfwood's eyes lit up. "Well… Who's this?"

Keket growled. "Keket Gunslinger. Now leave me alone."

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Vash laughed.

She growled again, and went back to reading her book. A tall boy with blue hair and gold eyes walked in the class room. Keket's head shot up, and she watched him walk to the back of the class. He was wearing all black, like she was. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and she looked away.

Vash looked from Keket to the boy. "You shouldn't get involved with him, babe. That's Legato Bluesummers. He's into magic and shit like that."

"Gotta a problem with magic?" she asked dangerously, fingering a pendant hanging from her neck. It was a five-pointed star inside a circle; a pentacle.

Vash sweat dropped. "No! No! Of course not! That guy's just plain creepy…"

"Yeah," Wolfwood agreed. "_Really_ creepy…"

"Hey, babe," Vash smiled, "wanna come to my game tonight?"

"No," Keket snapped. "And stop calling me 'babe'!"

"Fine, fine!" Vash said, defeated. _He_, the star quarterback, had just been _dissed_ by a girl! A _Goth_ girl at that!

Wolfwood snickered. "Aww! Poor Vashy didn't score! First time for everything I guess…"

Vash hit him in the back of the head as the teacher walked in. "Now settle down and turn to page eight!"

Keket sighed. That Vash guy really had some nerve asking her out like that! Like she'd even be interested. Keket sat at an empty lunch table with a thermos in front of her, waiting for her friend to arrive.

A girl with brown and blonde hair walked up to the table, baby blue eyes alive with excitement. She was wearing a baggy, purple T-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey Keket!" she smiled. "How was your day so far?"

"It sucked, Star. Some idiot made a hit on me…" she muttered. "Oh shit! Here he comes!"

Sure enough, Vash stopped at their table. His blue-green eyes lit up when he saw them both, and he ran a hand through his spiked, blonde hair.

"Hey, Keket! Who's your friend?" Vash asked, looking at Star.

Keket opened her mouth to tell him to go away, when Star answered dreamily, "Starlight Windscar…"

He smiled. "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

Star blushed, as Keket rolled her eyes. "Go away, Vash. Go join your jock friends…"

Vash turned his attention to Keket, and spotted the thermos. "What's this?" he asked picking it up and opening it.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Keket and Star said together.

"Why? Looks like fruit punch," he took a swig, and then spit it out, cursing loudly.

"Told 'ya…" Keket muttered, her face turning red. She knew what was coming next…

"_BLOOD?! _ WHAT KINDA FREAK ARE YOU?!" he yelled so everyone could hear.

Keket stood up, gold eyes boring into blue-green ones. She grinned, showing off pure, white fangs. "A vampire freak, Vashy. But don't worry… I only drink from those worthy enough to clean my boots."

Startled, Vash stumbled away, leaving everyone staring and muttering about Keket. She grinned at them all, enjoying the fear she saw in their eyes. She sat back down, smiling innocently at Star.

"I hate it when you do that…" Star muttered.

"I can't help being a vampire," Keket defended herself. "And besides, you only say that 'cause you're infatuated with Vash."

"I hate it when you do that, too…"

"Do what?"

"Use big words… It's annoying…"

Keket laughed. "I'm buying you a dictionary for your birthday."

"Gee… Thanks…" Star said sarcastically.

"By the way… 'Infatuated' means liking someone from a distance, otherwise known as a crush."

"SHUT UP!"


	2. Preppie Posse!

Natsumi: Hola! Again! Sorry it took us so long to get this out.   
  
Star: (cleaning) Must hurry! .  
  
Natsumi: Yes... Anyway, I'd usually anknowledge the reviwers here, but we are pressed for time... (Star shines a laser in her eyes) Ahh! I'm blind! Clean, slave!  
  
Star: (whacks her with a broom) I'm not a slave!  
  
Natsumi: . Fine... Ow... My head... . Oh yeah! Before I let you go on read the story, in the first chapter we had some technical difficulties with the spacers for scene changes. Sorry if it confused anyone! And in this chapter we dont have spell check so bare with us!  
  
R&R!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Preppie Posse!  
  
Keket sat at her desk in math, and sighed. 'I hate math,' she thought to herself. Just then, a group of students walked in, all wearing bright colors. 'Ah! Anything but preps!' she thought frantically. She looked around. The only open seats were near her! 'Just my luck...'  
  
Star looked over to Keket and thought, 'Might as well keep her company, Dumb preps...' She stood up and walked to the seat right from Keket, "Hey there might as well save your butt to the right side of you."  
  
"Thanks... I feel loved..." Keket muttered as the lead prep sat behind her. She had blue eyes and short black hair. Keket ducked her head, trying not to attract attention. 'Damn you Vash!'  
  
The prep behind Star whispered something to the Queen Bee. Her blue eyes lit up and she smiled. "Hey! Aren't you the vampire from the lunch room?" she asked. "I'm Meryl Strife."  
  
Keket smiled, falsely. "Keket Gunslinger, and yeah, that's me..."   
  
"Ooh! We've never had a vampire here before!" said one of the other preps with blonde hair.  
  
"I bet," Keket muttered, turning back to talk to Star.  
  
"What's it like?" Meryl asked.  
  
Keket sighed, and turned back. "What's what like?"  
  
"Being a vampire?"  
  
She smiled sadistically, showing off her fangs again. "Wanna find out?"  
  
Meryl's eyes widened. "No!"  
  
"Well then, can I go back to conversing with my friend?"  
  
Meryl sniffed and went back to talking with her posse. Keket smiled and turned back to Star, who was shaking her head and grinning.  
  
"First day of school and you already have a reputation... You broke a record!" she said. "And stop using those big words that I don't understand!"  
  
"You don't know what conversing means?" Keket smiled.   
  
Their "conversing" fell short as the guy with blue hair and yellow eyes walked in. Keket's eyes followed him, as did Star.  
  
"Sorry if I'm acting like a prep, but he's hott." Star smiled.  
  
Keket hissed and her eyes flashed. "Mine!" She then twapped herself on the head. "Hmm... What was that about... Anyway, you can have the moron."  
  
Star growled and said, "I can have both... Go out with Vash dump him the next day and go out with the blue head dude." She started to laugh, "Then I'd get a worse reputation."  
  
"Yeah," Keket muttered, "as a slut..." Star promptly hit her. "Or prep!" Again, Star hit her. "Well! That's what would happen! Besides... I'm going to sit next to him!"   
  
Star took her hand and pushed Keket's gaze to the blue headed dude, "I think some people beat you to it."  
  
The preps were gathered around him, Star growled and said, "You can try to sit next to him. Good luck, if ya can, save me a seat!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she muttered walking over to the group.  
  
The preps eyed her dangerously, but she smiled again, innocently. Then, she made eye contact with Meryl, and snarled. She whispered something to her friends, and they moved. Keket gave Star an "I told ya so" smile, and sat down next to Legato. She pulled out her book called "Nocturnal Witchcraft" and began reading, looking over to Legato every few sentences. She could tell he was watching her.  
  
Star growled and said, "Acting all innocent... SHE CAN'T ACT INNOCENT!!!" She yelled that almost too loud...  
  
Keket and Legato both looked at her oddly; Keket pretending that Star was talking about someone else.  
  
Star growled and thought, 'Why me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Keket felt Legato's eyes on her again, and she continued reading. 'Say something! Ask me about my book already!'  
  
"Is that a good book?" a monotonous voice said from the seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, very," she smiled. "I'm Keket Gunslinger, and you?"  
  
"Legato. Legato Bluesummers," he replied cautiously. "Aren't you the one the whole cafeteria was talking about? The vampire?"  
  
Keket felt herself blush a little. "Yeah. That would be me..." 'STUPID, MORON VASH!!!' she cursed to herself.  
  
"Fascinating," Legato said. "Studying vampires is a hobby of mine."  
  
She felt herself smile. "Really? Finally someone who can understand me. Besides Star that is..."  
  
"Star?"  
  
"Yeah. That girl in front," Keket pointed Star out to him. She had been glaring at Keket, but stopped the moment she saw them looking. She smiled and waved.  
  
"Ah, yes, the strange one..." Legato said.  
  
Keket went into a fit of snickers. "Yeah. Her."  
  
Star yelled, "I like being strange!!" Then bursted out laughing.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Natsumi: Ok. Hope you liked! Turns out, we DO have time for reviewers response!   
  
No Wit: Glad 'ya liked it!   
  
cyan bloodbane: Also glad you liked it! High school sounds a lot better than middle school. (kills current middle school)  
  
Kermtix: Haha. Don't feel bad. (hands you a dictionary) I can't spell either. Thank goodness for spell check! (That I don't have for this chapter... ;.;)  
  
Halikae/Himeko: Wowza... There's a new word. Never knew you swore... Anyway! Yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated. (Damn you writer's block! (sobs)) You really should watch Trigun. It's on Adult Swim at some time that I can't remember... Heh... Keep reading!  
  
Catherine Lewie Rain: Heya Star! Snuck in while I was reading Ceres... Sneaky! Anyway... Wowza... I say that a lot... And I say wowza a lot too... (glomps Yuhi) (looks behind her) Ahh! There you are!  
  
Star: Bonjour!  
  
Natsumi: Salut! Now, review! (I'm not being too demanding am I? (cowers)) Kitty! (pets kitty) 


	3. Attack of the Killer Geeks!

Natsumi: Hey! Star isn't here to help me this time soo… Bear with me! R&R!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three: Attack of the Killer Geeks!

After math class, Star was giving Keket death glares, as Keket smiled brightly. It was on to Art class next. They sat next to each other in the last two seats. At the table in front of them, sat a boy and a girl. The girl had on a white shirt and brown pants. She had long brown hair. The guy had on a pink shirt and black pants. His hair was black. Keket noticed a case by his feet.

"Geeks?" Star whispered.

"Shhh! Don't bring attention to ourselves!" Keket said as the two turned around. 'Too late…' Keket thought to herself.

"Hi!" the girl said happily. "I'm Millie Thompson!"

Keket smiled slightly. "Keket Gunslinger. And this is Starlight Windscar."

Star waved a little.

"My name is Midvalley," the dude said, "and this is my saxophone, Sylvia!"

Star raised an eyebrow. "You _named_ your saxophone?"

"Yep." He smiled and patted the case.

"Why?" Star and Keket asked together.

Midvalley shrugged.

"So, are you guys new?" Millie asked.

"Yeah," Keket said. Just her luck, Vash and Wolfwood walked in. "Ahh!"

Star's eyes widened. "Be right back!"

She walked over and started talk to Vash. Again, Keket's luck got in the way. Star sat next to Vash, and Wolfwood started walking towards her. 'Somebody save me!' she thought, resting her head on the desk. She sensed someone sit next to her, and looked up. Keket was about to tell "Wolfwood" to go away, when she noticed that "Wolfwood" had dyed his hair blue.

"Hey, Keket. I hope you don't mind me sitting here. Your friend seems to have deserted you," Legato said.

"Heh. Yeah, to sit with that moron. Oh, yeah, I don't mind you sitting here," Keket smiled.

The teacher passed around clay, and told them to make something creative. Keket sighed, and started to form something. In the end, it turned out to be a griffin. Not a very good one, but you could tell what it was if you knew what a griffin looked like.

"A griffin?" Legato asked.

"Yeah, it's not very good, but hey," Keket smiled.

"It's okay," he said.

The teacher came and collected their things. Legato and Keket stayed behind for a moment.

"Hey, Keket," Legato said. "Would you wanna go see a movie tonight?"

"Sure," she tried not to sound too eager.

"Okay, tonight at seven?" Keket nodded and he said, "See you tonight then!"

Legato walked out the door, and Keket rushed to tell Star.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsumi: Sorry for the shortness! Now… Reviewer thingy!

Himeko: Heh. LOL. I feel stupid now. Okie dokey!

Ra-Power: Woops… Sorry. The dude at Spencer's told me it was a pentacle. I'm still learning about that kinda stuff. Oh yes,

I, NATSUMI AKAMATSU, DO NOT OWN TRIGUN OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT KEKET. STAR BELONGS TO CATHERINE LEWIE RAIN WHO IS THE ONE HELPING ME WRITE THIS.

Vashluver1: Hmm… I don't know. Vampires are cool! Go vampires! LOL.

Carri: Heh. I can't spell either. (hugs spell check) Updating!

Sorry this was so short! I'm pressed for time again! R&R!


	4. Idiot!

Natsumi: Hey! Sorry for not updating for… three days I think it was. I was at my evil mother's house. Also, I couldn't think of anything to write… Oh yes, if you're a Vash fan girl, beware! That is all I'm saying…

I don't own Trigun or anything mentioned in this story except Keket. Catherine Lewie Rain owns Star.

Enjoy! (evil laugh)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Four: Idiot!

"WHAT?!" Star yelled, strangling Keket after she told her. "Evil vampire! YOUR HEAD IS MINE KEKET GUNSLINGER!"

Through being strangled, Keket managed to choke out, "It's… not… my fault! He…'s… the… one… who asked!"

"I don't care!" Star growled. "You could've said no!"

She let go when a few students started looking at her oddly. Keket coughed, and rubbed her neck. "How could I have said no? I mean, have you _seen_ the guy up close?!"

Star gave her the most sinister death glare she had ever got. "Yes…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you can't _just_ blame _me_. _You're_ the one who went to sit with the moron," Keket shot back, crossing her arms.

"He has a name, 'ya know," Star muttered.

"Yeah. So?"

Star made an odd noise that sounded like something between a growl and a sigh. She walked down the hall, leaving Keket to walk to her next class by herself. She sighed. 'Shows what one word can do…' Keket thought. 'Oh well! I have a date with the hottest guy I've ever seen!'

The day dragged on. She went to her classes, answered the constant questions about being a vampire, and thought about Legato. When at last the day was over, she met Star outside.

"Still mad at me?" she asked. She noticed everyone was staring at her. She was wearing a long black coat and sun glasses. The glasses looked more like goggles.

"Not as much as earlier, but…" Star grinned evilly.

Keket sweat dropped. "What?"

"I'm not letting you drink from me tonight," she laughed.

Keket's eyes widened behind her goggles. "What? Why?"

"Payback's a bitch and so am I."

"Hey! That's _my_ catch phrase!" Keket growled. Just then, Vash and Wolfwood walked over. 'Gee… Just what I need…'

"Hey Star! Hey Keket!" Vash called, smiling broadly.

Keket said nothing, but Star answered in a dreamy voice, "Hey Vash…"

"Nice outfit, Kek," Wolfwood laughed.

"My name is Kek_et_, not _Kek_…" she muttered.

"So? What's the difference?" Vash asked. Keket noticed Star wasn't in any hurry to back her up.

"There's a _big_ difference, moron. To put it simply so your feeble minds can comprehend what I'm say-"

"Wha?" Vash interrupted. "So many big words…"

"She does that a lot…" Star muttered.

Keket glared at them. "_Anyway_. _Kek_ is the God of Darkness in Egyptian mythology, whereas _Keket_ is the _Goddess_ of Darkness. So get it right."

"Whatever, _Kek_," Vash said, sniggering.

Before she knew it, Keket had tackled Vash and was beating his head off the ground. Star screamed and tried to pull her off, but Keket was stronger than she was. Wolfwood was laughing, as Vash screamed like a girl. Finally, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off. This, however, didn't stop her from trying to pound Vash to a pulp.

"Keket," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Stop."

Her movements ceased and she looked up into the gold eyes of Legato. He gave a trace of a smile and said, "Funny how we keep meeting like this, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she breathed. Vash was yelling, but she couldn't make out the words; she was lost in those golden orbs…

__

SLAP!

Her hand shot to her cheek, and she looked to see Star standing there, glaring at her. Normally, she would've slapped her back, but something told her not to. Not to mention, Star was the only friend she had at the moment.

"Wha… What was that for?" Keket asked numbly.

"You need to learn to control your temper!" Star snapped.

Keket looked her behind to see Vash and Wolfwood. Wolfwood was bent over laughing and Vash was glaring at him with an eye that was, most likely, going to be bruised and a bloody lip.

She snickered, and realized Legato was still holding her. Seeming to read her mind, he let go.

"Do you realize you coulda got expelled?" Star yelled.

"Worth it," Keket muttered. "I'm going home. See 'ya later, Legato, and see 'ya when you get done tending to you new boyfriend Star!"

That said, Keket started walking away with Star yelling at her back that Vash wasn't her boyfriend. 'Whatever…' Keket thought.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsumi: Once again, I wrote that by myself. You can probably tell since there wasn't that much of Star. Heh… Oh yeah! The thing about Kek and Keket might not be right. I got that off a name site. Don't kill me! Now! Reviewer thing again!

Vashluver1: Heh. I still hafta talk to Star about the Vash/Meryl pairing. I'm glad you think it's good. Hmm… Actually, I never thought to have Legato as a vampire. Thanks for the idea! Sorry about the lack of jockyness. I don't know how they act that much 'cause I don't bother with them and they don't bother with me. Maybe they just fit the profile. LOL.

Catherine Lewie Rain: Heh heh… ;; You shoulda seen that coming! O.o;; Note to Self: Bring "little friend" to Star's house on Friday…

Tortured-Soul-so-Young: Good to hear that you were smiling so much! I'm sorry about your friends… :(

Ra-Power: Thanks! Griffins' rock! My friend and I are obsessed with them. Along with many other things that we're not supposed to like but do… Hehehehehe.

kittypnay: (tries to pronounce name) Hmm… Oh well! Glad you liked!

I feel special! A lot of people like my story! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm running outta ideas… O.o;;

R&R!


	5. And you would be?

Natsumi: Hey peoples! I updated! Enjoy!

Chapter Five: And you would be…?

Keket was in the process of picking out and outfit when Star walked through the door. She walked straight to the kitchen, grabbed a pop, and plopped down on the couch. Star turned on the TV to CMT like she did every day.

Keket went back to preparing for her date. She decided to wear black vinyl pants and a black tank top with a black, mesh shirt under it. She put her leather choker on to finish off the outfit.

The door bell rang, and Keket struggled to get her black boots on. It rang again, indicating Star was mad and wasn't going to answer the door. Keket muttered something under her breath, and walked to get it.

Legato stood in the hall dressed in all black. He was wearing baggy pants and a baggy shirt. He blinked a few times when he saw her.

"Wow…" he said looking at her pants. "Very, uh, shiny…"

"Heh," Keket blushed. "Yeah…"

They walked down the hall, rode the elevator down, and walked outside. Legato steered her toward a small café. They sat down by a window, and ordered drinks; Legato a water and Keket a Dr. Pepper.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Legato asked her.

"Hmm, I dunno. How about Van Helsing?" Keket said.

She glanced over Legato's shoulder and saw someone walking over to them. He had blue eyes and light blonde hair. "Legato!" he called.

Legato made a sound that sounded like an agitated gasp. Then the new person grabbed a chair and sat down. He grinned at them. Keket got a feeling that Legato knew this person.

"Hey, babe," he said to Keket, making her growl.

"You must be related to that moron…" she muttered. "Vash…"

The man twitched. "Yeah. I'm his brother, unfortunately. My name is Knives, and you?"

"Keket," she said.

"What do you want Knives?" Legato asked, looking at him in an annoyed way.

"Aww, nothing. Just wanted to talk to my _best bud_!" Knives laughed clapping him on the back.

Keket raised an eyebrow. "Okay then…"

"Soo, Vash tells me you two are going to a movie? What fun…" he said. It was obvious he wanted to come.

"No," Legato said. "Shall we go then Keket?"

She nodded, and they paid for their drinks, leaving Knives to sit by himself, somewhat stunned.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsumi: Heh. Remember when I said I was running outta ideas? Heh… Sorry it was lame. I had no help again and I couldn't think of anything. But good news! Star's here!

[Clapping is heard from a tape in the radio]

Star: Bonjour, Madams, Monsieur's (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) How ya'll doin'? Miss meh?

Natsumi: (shoos Star outta her seat) Now! Reviews!

Vashluver1: Hehehe. Yeah, Wolfwood does look like a Goth. I made Legato a Goth because I'm Goth and like Goth guys. Heh… I took one of those tests and it said I was a redneck… Hmm… Odd…

Xio-xing: Sorry you feel that way. BUT! You do know this is supposed to be a _parody_ right? [Star: (coughs a few times) Excuse me… But, HOW DOES IT INSULT TRIGUN!!!!! (Swears a few times) You people 'N your god forsaken' Flames…! (Mutters about to keep your mouth shut if ya don't like the story) Here's Natsumi again.] O.o And I thought _I _took flames badly…

Emily the almighty sponge: Sure! Go ahead! How do I give you the speech thing though?

Ra-Power: Hehe. I could picture it too while I was typing it. Can you tell I don't like him very much? (mutters about how he killed Legato) I have a bunch of book on Egyptian gods that I still need to read… O.o;;

Catherine Lewie Rain: Awww… Poor Star… MINE! (gets hit because Star is sitting right next to her) Ow… Yes… Internet Legato is mean, but… MINE!

Ok. Till next chapter because some peoples are here for a walk, so later!

R&R!


	6. CONTROL YOURSELF!

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! It's been a REALLY long time since I've updated this, but I've had writer's block and I've had some troubles in my life. Soo…. Please forgive me? puppy eyes Anyway, this chapter's gonna have a new character (by request. Sorry everyone who doesn't like reading fics with OCs!!!). I'll still try to introduce more characters from the actual show though. Oh! And I don't know when I'll be able to update this again. School… Neh.

Read and enjoy!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Legato and Keket took their seats in the back row of the theater. Keket refused to let Legato pay for her ticket, but he did anyway. She bought the snacks, which was water, a Dr. Pepper, a large popcorn, and a box of Milk Duds for Keket.

They were sitting next to a strange girl, almost stranger than Keket. She had light blue hair with two pinkish streaks around her face. Her ears were pointed, and it looked as if she had a sliver cat tail tipped in pink. Her right eye was pale blue and her left was violet. Her clothes were very skimpy, and showed off her many piercing and two silver scars - one on her collar bone and one on her left cheek.

She turned and looked at Keket, who smiled weakly, enough to show her fangs. The girl's mix-matched eyes widened and she grinned, showing off her own set of fangs. "Are you a vampire?" she asked.

Keket glanced back at Legato, who had taken a seat. He shrugged as if to say 'Tell her if you want.' She sighed and said, "Yeah. I'm a vampire."

"Me too! Or at least _part_ vampire," the girl said, looking Keket up and down. She didn't seem like she was going to share what _else_ she was. "I'm Himeko."

Keket took the seat between her and Legato. "Keket."

"That's a pretty name. What's it mean?"

"Goddess of Darkness."

"It suits you," Himeko said, smiling.

Keket shrugged and nodded slightly. She looked into the other girl's eyes and almost immediately knew what she was. "You're elf and kitsune as well, aren't you?"

She felt Legato lean closer. A streak of pink crossed Himeko's pale face. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"Heh…" Keket sweat dropped. "Lucky I guess…"

Himeko shrugged and turned to face the screen. Keket did the same, but Legato leaned closer to her. "How _did _you know that?"

"One, she has elf ears. Two, she has a tail. Three, I know these things…"

Legato nodded in understanding and faced the screen as well. A ray of light streamed in as the door opened, admitting three figures Keket and Legato both knew. Two were tall with blonde hair; one had his spiked unusually high. The other was wearing a lot of black. The shortest of the three was a girl with brown and blonde hair; Star.

Keket groaned and slouched in her seat. Vash, Knives, and Star made their way up to the back row. She could see Himeko's eyes watching them.

She leaned over and whispered, "Do you know them?"

"Yes," Keket nodded. "The guys, I hate, but the girl is my best friend. She's kinda mad at me though."

"Ooh. Why?"

Keket nodded her head at Legato, and a look of understanding crossed the other girl's face. The trio took seats beside Legato, with Star in the middle. Knives smiled at his best friend.

"So we meet again."

"Obviously," Legato replied.

The previews to upcoming movies started to play, and nothing else was said. Once or twice during a "jumpy" part, Keket found her self clutching Legato's hand. She let go as soon as she realized it though. When the movie ended, it left Keket with a great dislike of her kind.

"Why'd they hafta make Dracula the bad guy?" she complained to Legato and Himeko as they stepped into the lobby.

"Dracula's _always _the 'bad guy'," Legato informed her.

"I know. But he's never _that_ bad."

Himeko snickered, and Keket caught sight of Vash, Knives, and Star walking towards them out of the corner of her eyes. She inwardly sighed and turned to face them. Star was still glaring at her, but Knives and Vash were smiling. Vash at her, and Knives at Legato.

"Can I help you?" Keket asked dryly.

"Have fun?" Star said with an edge to her voice.

"Yes," Legato answered for her. Keket blinked.

Star sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry I got so mad, Keket."

Keket smiled in relief. "It's okay."

Star looked at Himeko. "Hello! Who're you?" She offered her hand.

Himeko looked at it for a moment, then at Keket, who nodded. She shook it and said, "Himeko."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Star."

"Hello."

Keket glanced around. Vash was snickering at something, and Legato and Knives were talking. From the look on Legato's face, they were not to his liking. Vash stepped forward.

"So it's true. Freaks attract freaks?" he laughed.

"_Excuse me?_" Keket, Star, and Himeko said at the same time.

He pointed to Keket and Himeko. "Keket's a 'vampire' and this girl's… Well some_thing_! There's nothing wrong with Star," he added hastily.

Before anyone knew it, Keket and Himeko had tackled Vash to the ground and were both punching him in the jaw. Star screamed, causing Legato and Knives to turn and watch, Knives promptly bursting into laughter. Legato's eyes widened and he grabbed Keket around the waist as he had done earlier. This time, however, she broke free from his grasp and went back to hitting every part of Vash she could reach.

By the time the security guards had managed to pull both of the un-naturally strong girls off Vash, he had at least one broken rib, two black eyes, and more bruises over his body. Himeko's eyes had changed. Her left eye was now amber and her right was now black. Star and Legato said afterward it looked like Keket's had been red.

"Serves him right," Keket scoffed as Star lectured her when they got home.

"Can't you just give him a _chance_?" she pleaded.

"No."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Again, sorry about taking so long!


	7. Jealous?

Natsumi: Hello again. Yes. I got this chapter out sooner than I planned because Star BUGGED me to do it since she's here.

Star: 'Ello! What this is the third chapter we worked on together ! How pathetic… Welp, I didn't BUG her I gave hints. (Rubs Leg) She's the one who kicked me… So payback .. Here's Natsumi.

Natsumi: (coughs) I kicked her AFTER she bugged me but anyway… If anyone didn't know, the definition of SEXY BEAST is Sully Erna! : )

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next day at school, Keket smirked watching Vash limp to his classes. She smiled innocently at him receiving a glare in return. 'At least me and Star are on speaking terms again,' she thought. 'Yes. My life is getting better.' She smiled inwardly. Keket looked up from her _Nocturnal Witchcraft_ book to see Himeko walk into the room and sit down next to her.

The two girls exchanged smiles and said hello. Himeko was wearing a hat and black jeans with cuts and chains with a black halter top. "Did you see Vash today?" she asked rather evilly.

"Yeah," Keket smiled. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see two girls glaring at her. One of them was Meryl and the other she didn't know. She had purple-ish hair that covered her one eye. Her visible eye was also purple. She was wearing all black as well. "Can I help you?"

Meryl and the other girl glared at her. "How dare you!" the girl snapped. "How-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up a minute. Do I _know_ you?" Keket interrupted.

"My name is Dominique," she answered simply.

"And why are you biting my head off?"

"Because you went out with Legato Bluesummers last night!" Dominique hissed.

"And you and that girl beat up Vash!" Meryl added pointing to Himeko.

"Ah. Soo… Dominique is jealous? And Meryl has a crush?" Keket laughed.

They glared at her more. Meryl's posse had turned up sometime during the exchange of words and had joined in glaring. Keket sighed. 'I hate people…'

Star appeared through the doorway, and walked up to Keket and Himeko glaring at Meryl and all the girls, "Ok… May I ask what is going on?"

Meryl turned to look at Star and her eyes narrowed. "_You _went out with Vash!"

Star put a hand to her forehead and said, "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I? Well now I'm regretting it… Perv…" She pulled up and chair and sat across from Keket.

"He is _not _a _perv_!" Meryl screeched.

Keket turned to look at her. "Then you must be a slut. Nice combination. You two should really hook up."

Star spat, "You can have him, and his brother. Butt touching freaks. Now listen up, leave us alone or you'll end up like Vashy over there. Just with your legs detached."

Meryl shot one last glare at them, and then her and her posse stalked away. Dominique remained, still glaring daggers at Keket.

Keket sighed. "What do you _want_?"

"I want you to leave Legato alone," she said.

Keket smiled and shrugged. "Hey. _He _asked _me _out. Think of me however you want - vampire, slut, bitch - I really don't fucking care."

Dominique narrowed her eyes. "This isn't over," she muttered before walking off.

"Of course it isn't…" Keket turned back to face her friends. "Soo… How was your night?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Himeko poked at the gray "thing" lying on her lunch tray. "What is it?"

Keket eyed it for a moment, then said, "I think it's pizza…"

Star smiled, "Nothings wrong with my lunch." She dumped her pineapples into her milk and started drinking it. "My chicken nuggets are good." She picked up a chicken nugget covered with bread, ketchup, and pineapples and ate it.

Himeko and Keket cringed. Keket looked down at her own pizza solemnly. Making a decision, she covered it with a napkin and said a mock prayer for it.

"What the hell are you doing, Keket?" Himeko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Giving it a burial."

Himeko and Star slapped their foreheads.

"Why are you giving the pizza a burial?" a familiar voice asked.

Keket jumped. "Legato! You scared me!"

Legato smiled. "Now _why_ _are_ you giving the pizza a burial?"

"Because it's dead…" Keket answered, prodding the pizza with a pencil.

Star smiled and stood up with a homemade chicken nugget in hand, "Hey, Legato." She held up the nugget. "Wanna try?"

Legato looked at her oddly and then shrugged. He took a seat between Star and Keket as Star handed him a nugget. Keket watched in concern, while Star and Himeko watched in amusement. He bit into the nugget and blinked.

"This is good," he said to Star.

Keket and Himeko cringed. Star smiled taking a drink of her pineapple milk, "Wanna try the milk too?" She laughed, "You don't need to."

Legato looked over at Keket, who shook her head violently. He looked back at Star. "I'll pass."

Star scooted her chair closer to Legato's, "Now, lets ask a few questions." She smiled brightly.

Keket looked at Star curiously. "Questions? What questions?"

"Just some questions." Star turned to Legato, "Now… 'Bout you and Keket dating. Since I treat her as a sister, do you promise to bring her back at, at least, 11:00 PM?!"

Keket looked at Star incredulously, while Himeko lapsed into a fit of silent snickers. Legato blinked for a moment. "Uh… Yes?"

While Legato was talking Star was jotting something down on paper. She held up the paper and said, "Now if you don't obey these rules, you shall be either, attacked by man eating cats, or dogs. You'll be de-manned, believe me when I say that… Now, to finish this deal please sign on the dotted line!" She slammed the paper on the table and looked at Legato in the eye, "Well?!"

Keket had taken to resting her head on her arms on the lunch table, Himeko had fallen out of her chair laughing, and Legato was staring at Star with a stupefied expression.

"Well?!" Star said. "Should I bring out the knife?"

Legato took the paper and scribbled his name on the line. "There."

Star grabbed the paper and tucked it in a folder, "Well, did I make a good first expression? Or did I just scare you?"

A flying pencil hit Star in the temple. "Hey!" she shouted and looked around for the culprit. Keket was sitting up now, her pale cheeks flushed with red. Her fingers tapped the table impatiently.

Star smiled at her innocently. Himeko shook her head. "You're crazy, Star."

"Yup! I know!"

In a flash of black, Star was sitting on the seat beside her and Knives had taken her place. He smiled at her as she looked around in surprise. He turned his attention towards Keket, Legato, and Himeko.

"Hey," he said and without waiting for responses added, "Last night was great!"

"Glad you think so…" Keket said sarcastically.

"You're new girlfriend really did a number on my brother."

"She's _not_ his new girlfriend," a voice said behind her. Keket and Himeko looked around and saw Dominique standing there. 'Surprise, surprise,' Keket thought.

"Dominique?" Legato asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Dominique smiled. "Keket, meet me outside. After school."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsumi: Suspense! Now I'll do the reviewer thingy.

NiksChik: I'll try. . Glad you liked it.

vashluver1: Yep. I updated. School does suck… -.-

Halikae: .! Of course I put you in!

crazy: Yeah. I plan on continuing this until I _really_ run outta ideas.

my world: I plan on it. Maybe next chapter.

Busty-BCH: I love tormenting Vash. It serves him right for killing Legato! sobs

crypticgoddess: Glad you like it.

arcnine: As I mentioned before, I don't care about flames. They help me make the story better. And an insult to the characters you say? It's a _parody_.

Girlkitsune: Thanks! I had them ditch Knives mainly because I don't like him… Neh…

Rin-D: Heh. I'm in eighth grade too. And vampires rock! So do werewolves. I favor vampires more though. Heh. Anyway, I hope you continue reading this! .

Catherine Lewie Rain: Why hello Star. And maybe you will. Maybe you won't.

koga'smate: Well I know everyone has their own opinions, but I think Meryl is a MAJOR prep. She bugs me.

Natsumi: Well that's it! Until next time!

Whoo! 50 reviews! Thank you all so much! (Even the flames. They still count as reviews!)


	8. Coming of Age

Neh…I have a feeling I'm going to get a flame on this chapter. (shrugs) Oh well. To people who like this story, it's ending soon. It's starting to bore me, and I'm not really into writing fan fiction anymore. I like writing original, but they suck.  
  
To all people who hate this: REJOICE.

* * *

Keket, Star, Himeko, Legato, and Knives stood by a fence at the local park. Keket took for granted that Dominique wanted to fight her, and decided it would get them in less trouble to do it here rather than at the school. She glanced over at Himeko and Star. Both of them were ready to fight, but Keket wasn't going to let them. Unless, of course, Dominique tried something.  
  
They weren't waiting long when Dominique and a few others showed up. Meryl, Vash, and Wolfwood were with her. Knives looked uneasy and so did Legato. Keket got the impression that they knew who the people were, and were - or had been - friends with them.  
  
"You showed up," Dominique said walking towards her. Keket met her in the middle.  
  
"I never back down from a fight," she replied, grinning sadistically behind her sun goggles.  
  
Dominique shrugged. "You're a vampire aren't you? I wouldn't expect you to. Now," she turned and faced the people behind her, "these are my -Legato's and Knives' as well - friends, Rai Dei and E.G Mine."  
  
Keket eyed the two warily. She'd been expecting Dominique to bring some of her friends, but she didn't have a strategy yet. Mentally, Keket sized them up. Rai Dei had black hair that he pulled into a pony tail and was wearing black pants with yellow trim. His shirt was plain black. E.G. had dyed his hair green -or so it seemed to her - and was wearing all black. 'Neh…,' Keket thought. 'Why is it when I find Gothic people, they want to fight me…'  
  
Legato leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Because Dominique has a crush on me."  
  
Keket blinked, but tried her best to hide her surprise. 'Did he just read my mind?'  
  
Legato smiled and nodded at her. She felt herself blush, and inwardly cursed herself, which only brought a smile to his face.  
  
She looked back to Dominique and made a decision she never thought she'd make. "Dominique," she said, "I don't want to fight you. I'm tired of fighting."  
  
Everyone goggled at her, Star most of all. In all her life, even before her "awakening" as most modern vampires called it, she'd never walked away from a fight. Keket turned and walked away, the heels of her black boots clicking as she walked.  
  
(((((((((((!!!!!!!!))))))))  
  
Keket managed to get home and take off her boots before Star and Himeko stumbled through the door  
  
"What was that?" they asked her together.  
  
Keket shrugged. "There's so much more in life than just fighting. Besides, what's the point of a bloody lip and a few broken bones just to keep your reputation?"  
  
They stared at her for a few minutes, and then sighed at the same time. "I guess you're right," Star said.  
  
"But you know Dominique's gonna start saying you're a chicken right?" Himeko added.  
  
"I know, but I don't care. Once Meryl tells the principal about what I did to Vash, I'm out anyway."  
  
"I guess you're right," Star sighed, and then something dawned on her. "Wait, if you leave the school, I won't have any friends!"  
  
"Himeko," Keket said.  
  
"Oh yeah… I forgot about her," Star smiled over at Himeko.  
  
"Gee… Thanks Star," Himeko said sarcastically.

* * *

Short chapter. Yeah, I know. There's gonna be one more chapter to this story, but if Star wants to make a sequel to it, she can.  
  
wosey: Heh. Glad you liked it. Sounds like me and my friend…  
  
Lonewolf486: Yeah I know. I read it in one of my Egyptian Mythology books after I got hooked on the name "Keket Gunslinger". I got Keket and Kek from a name site.  
  
Himeko/Halikae: Of course I'm putting in your idea, but it's gonna be in the next chapter. SURPRISE ENDING! (cackles)  
  
Dark Sanji-san: (sighs) Uh huh… And you think I haven't heard this a million times before? I didn't make up the characters, only Keket is mine. As for making the characters the way I did, maybe I wanted to make them like that. As for my response to the flamers, this is a parody and it is my fic. And as I've mentioned before, I'm not trying to make a story out of this. This is what happens when I'm bored.  
  
Rurouni Linda: It's ok. At least you apologized. I'd read some of your fics, but I don't know that much about Naruto, which is kind of ironic since my best friend loves it. .;;  
  
Blue Moon: Thanks!  
  
Kawaiibabe14: Uhh… I dunno what to put for this…  
  
akira sohma: Thanks! Again! Heh.  
  
battoussaifriends: Himeko is one of my friends, so in a way she's my original character. And I'm 13.  
  
nicksama: Yup. There's a few in this chapter. I dunno about making Legato a werewolf. If Star makes a sequel, she can make him one. (I like that idea though!)  
  
vashluver1: I always procrastinate. Which is probably why I don't get good grades on projects. Heh.  
  
Catherine Lewie Rain: Heya Star. Yes… You did the food part… (twitch)  
  
Oh yeah! If you like my story, go read Holy School by Lonewolf486 and Trigun Private Highschool by Catherine Lewie Rain. And if you'd like to know what my FictionPress account is, it's Dark Vampyre, but I'm warning you, my stories suck. 


	9. Last Chapter

**Natsumi:** _Sooo…It's been a while since I've updated this. Or even been on this site for that matter. I can't use the excuse that I was busy because my life is nothing but not busy. So, um, yeah…On with the story?_

**Cat/Star:** _Muahaha, we'll show you how good we've got. Haha._

**Natsumi:** _Good…Haha…XD

* * *

_

The next morning while Keket read her Nocturnal Witchcraft book, they summoned her to the office. Rolling her eyes, she smiled at Legato before she walked out the door. Himeko and Star waved at her from the bathroom. She returned their waves half-heartedly.

The office was relatively empty, aside from the usual "bad" crowd. Keket waved at them as well. The secretary gave her a hard look, then made a violent head gesture towards the principal's door. Dominique and Vash were already sitting in two chairs. She raised an eyebrow at Dominique, seeing as she had darkened her left eye with black eye shadow. She knew it was eye shadow because she had pulled this same stunt at one of her previous schools.

"Sit down," their principal said.

"Can I stand?"

"No."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Keket took the seat farthest from the trio. From the look on Dominique's face, this was not going to be good.

"Well, Miss Gunslinger, you seem to be having an eventful time at this school."

Keket tilted her head to the side, but said nothing. Her amber eyes were serious.

The principal went on, "From what I hear, you've gotten in quite a few fights already."

Again, she said nothing, but seen Dominique sneer at her. The principal didn't notice this apparently. "Would you like to tell us your side of the story?" she asked, though by her tone, Keket knew "her side of the story" wouldn't do her any good.

She shrugged. "Vash was being a jerk, so I hit him. And I didn't do that to Dominique. I went home, rather than staying to fight. Whatever happened after I left, is not my fault. Besides, that's eye shadow."

"It is not eye shadow!" Dominique exclaimed. "You did this to me yesterday after I tried to apologize!"

Keket laughed. "Yeah. Right. You apologize to me. That'll happen when my entire wardrobe is pink."

"Stop, you two," the principal interrupted. "Keket, you are suspended until your hearing with the school board."

Her jaw dropped. "What!"

"You have a good chance of being expelled, Keket."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine then. Screw this."

Standing rather violently, she stormed out of the office and proceeded to the nearest exit. She threw the door open and walked home to wait for Star.

* * *

"Hm..?" Star looked up from her daze to meet the eyes of the homeroom teacher.

"Ma'am, the bell rang, I think you can go." The teacher said tugging her sleeve to get her to stand up from her chair.

Star stood up and shook her head, "Oh, thanks. Sorry, just wondering what happened to a friend." She murmured before grabbing her side bag and slinging it over her shoulder as he walked out of the room, her hand to her head trying to stop thinking for a few seconds.

"Star?"

Star looked up to meet the golden gaze of Legato, "Oh, hey." She said, her eyes still a bit glazed over from daydreaming.

Legato put a hand in his pocket and started to walk down the hall, Star slowly trailing behind him. They were both silent as they walked down the half empty hall, Star must have been out of it long after the bell. Star looked around and heard a small beeping, it was her phone.

"A message?" Star said before grabbing the phone out of the netting of her bag and called her voicemail, someone must of called during school, she couldn't imagine who.

"Hopefully it's Keket." Legato muttered, "I haven't seen her since she went to the office."

Star pressed a button before putting her phone to her ear and looked up at the taller student, "Hopefully, she sometimes has me worried." Star lowered her gaze to the steps as she stopped at the top.

Legato looked up at her as he stopped walking halfway down the stairs, "Star, what's wrong?"

Star's face had paled as she listened to the message thoroughly, "No, this has to be some kind of sick joke. I have been keeping my grades up.. Why..?" She questioned fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her dry eyes.

The blue haired student walked up the stairs to Star and put his ear to the back of the phone to listen in:

"Star, we want you home. We can't stress that you're living on your own with someone who causes trouble."

Legato raised a eyebrow and looked at Star who pressed the end button with a lazy finger and started to walk down the steps of the school, muttering, "Shit, fuck, they can't make me go back."

Legato blinked a few times and jogged down the steps to keep up with her, "Star, what's going on?"

Star kept her eyes at the ground, first, Keket disappeared for no reason at all, and then this, "My parents want me home is all, no big deal, I guess."

The shorter student released a shuttered breath and continued walking down the stairs before coming to the front office. She slipped her phone back into the netting of her bag and looked up to give a plastic smile to the older student.

"Well, shall we go see why Keket has skipped school?" She laughed before motioning him to follow her, the skip in her step completely gone. Legato couldn't help but watch the mental stress take control of her body. Legato gave a light, rare, smile and said, "Sure, lets get going, shall we?"

* * *

They walked into the apartment to find Keket lazily watching TV. She had her feet propped up on the coffee table and a scowl on her face. She looked up, seen Legato, and instantly her face broke into a grin.

"Come to say good-bye, then?" she asked him in an uncharacteristic-British-accent.

"Good-bye?" he repeated, caught slightly off-guard.

"Aye," she said and left it at that.

Star gave a groan as she stepped through the door and slipped off her shoes and headed straight to her room, what ever Keket had to say she could tell her later. All she knew is that her mind was telling her to start packing the various stacks of Manga's she had stacked in her room.

She heard a faint clicking noise, signaling Keket's boots outside her door. "Your parents called you, haven't they?" Keket said quietly. Legato stood behind her.

Star stopped from closing her door in their faces, "Is it that obvious?" She laughed, her throat had tightened from holding back the tears, "Damn, I was going to surprise you."

Keket diverted her eyes, laughed darkly, then looked back to her best friend. "Hmm. Well, I guess I can still surprise you then."

Star opened her door with her right foot before walking over to her closet to grab the dusty suitcases, "Oh joy, must be great news." She said before tossing the suitcases forcefully across the room to slam into the end of her bed.

"Great news for Dominique and all those other losers. I've been expelled."

Legato looked between the two, much tension in the air. Star walked over to her bed sitting down before putting a pile of mangas in front of her to go through, "Hmm, sounds.." Star couldn't even think of anything before she looked through the Mangas knowing some of them weren't hers.

"Well…" Keket continued. "I haven't really been expelled yet. I'm suspended until my hearing and Dominique has more 'witnesses' than I do. And…um…I'm probably going to be facing assault charges, but I walked out before we got that far."

Star gave a shrug as she put two of the Japanese books to the side, "You have more witnesses than she'll ever have. Unless she bribes random hobos with cookies or something.." Star looked up at Legato, a puzzled face was planted on his face. "Oh, sorry Legato. Looks like we're ignoring you, sorry."

Legato shrugged. "This doesn't really concern me."

Star looked down and sighed, "Sure it does, you're about to loose a friend and maybe two." She started to ramble while explaining, "I will be going… Off, away, far away." Star started to mutter again, "Aaaaall the way over in the US." She grumbled as she slammed a manga into her briefcase.

Keket frowned. "Well, then, I should go call Himeko before she worries too much."

Pushing past Legato with her head bowed, she made a break for the phone, leaving Legato and Star by themselves.

Star stared down at some papers she had in her hand, a few reports on a foreign country. One by one Star threw the papers back in the garbage until she came to a picture that was tucked between the papers. A picture of her and Keket. Star couldn't help but giggle at their faces. Legato walked in turning on the light to the dark room.

"Hey, are you going to be ok..?" Legato asked standing up looking down at the thumbnail shots of Star and Keket.

"Sure, nothing has ever bothered me before!" Star said, tears rimming the edges of her eyes. "Nothing.."

Legato gave a low sigh rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what to say to the girl to comfort the teen.

In the living room, Keket hung up the phone and sighed heavily. She really didn't know why this was effecting her the way it was. She had a feeling it was the fact that Star had to move because of her, and that Legato seemed not to care very much.

Walking back to where Legato and Star were, she poked her head in to tell them that Himeko would meet them at the café and that she was changing.

Legato had sat down on the bed, his hand resting on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down. Star murmured, "Here, I need to finish packing. Please leave the room.."

The blue headed teen stood up from the bed and said, "Just holler if you need any help, 'lright?"

Star gave a nod before she knelt on the floor, gathering things that were scattered across the floor. Legato left the room, closing the door behind him, now looking over to Keket, "I honestly don't know how to comfort someone, geesh.."

Keket gave a weak smile. "Hm, don't feel bad, neither can I. I always end up making it worse. Now…I need to change, so wait in the living room."

Averting her eyes, she walked into her room and changed into a pair of black jeans and a random band t-shirt that was laying on the floor. She hoped that Star would be coming to the café. Walking out into the living room, she found Legato sitting on the couch.

"Do you know if Star is coming?" she asked him. He just shrugged.

Star came from her room, three random cases trailing behind her, her room now a bit bare from the posters being gone now. The girl looked up from putting them against the wall to look at Keket and Legato.

"Hey you two." She hummed before stretching, light cracking sounds coming from her arms and back.

They nodded towards her. Keket smiled at her. "Speak of the devil. You coming?"

Star blinked and looked around, "Um.. Coming where?" She asked.

"Himeko is meeting us at the café."

Star smiled and said, "Sure, of course." She chirped before rushing back into her room to change. Star closed the door and quickly changed into dark green baggy pants and a tan shirt. Star stepped out posing and laughing.

"How do I look?"

"Presentable," Keket answered with a grin.

A few minutes later, the trio met their friend at said café. Himeko took the news of Keket's possible expulsion as well as Star did. But after a few Dr. Peppers, the atmosphere became considerably lighter, and they were able to talk about the few short good times they'd had together.

* * *

"Well, I suppose.." Star sighed, "I gotta get going. I shouldn't keep my dear parents waiting." She giggled, her plastic smile snapping into place. Today was the day Star had to leave for America, "But like we planned, I'll visit this summer. Ok, live here for the summer." Star said shifting a backpack to her right shoulder.

"If I'm not in juvie or something of that nature…" Keket muttered.

"And if she is, you can stay with me!" Himeko said brightly.

Star raised a eyebrow and laughed, "I don't think Legato will allow that. Will you Legato?"

Legato blinked at her. "Allow you stay at Himeko's or let Keket go to juvie?"

"Keket and juvie." Star explained.

"I'm going to try my best," he replied with a small smile.

"Good!" Star said quickly standing up straight, smiling a bit, "Now, I must be going!" She said before running up to each of them and giving them a tight hug, "Sorry, I've never really been good with good-byes." She apologized before waving and walking off in the direction of her plane.

Keket sighed, then whispered, "Good-bye."

Small trails followed behind Star as she walked.

* * *

"He-Hey!" Keket said before reaching out a hand to snatch something back from Legato.

"Oh, what is this?" Legato laughed before taking the picture and piece of paper from her and looking at it. It was a picture and letter from Star. "Oh, she's supposed to be visiting soon?" He asked before glancing at the photo of her and her parents.

"Yep, that's what she said." Keket said before trying to pry the picture and letter from his hands.

"Seriously?" Himeko gasped giggling at the thought, "I wonder how much she's changed."

"Who knows." Keket murmured as she looked at Star's picture, her hair had grown a bit, and she had it in a bun in this picture, her fashion sense hadn't changed a bit.

Keket had changed a bit also, she was now wearing less leather, her hair and eyes were the same, but her skin seemed a shade paler. Legato, psh, the bum hadn't changed a bit, but maybe he was a bit more open about things.

"Who knows! That's all I get is a who knows?" A small laugh came from behind the three.

"Hmm?"

They turned around one by one looking to see the bright blue eyes of Starlight Windscar.

"Mhm," Keket said, recovering from the slight shock of Star's arrival. "And that's what you deserve, you little b-"

"Star!" Himeko said, launching herself at Star and cutting off Keket's rude comment.

Star laughed and was glomped by Himeko, glomping her back a bit.

A question came to Legato's mind, "Wait, we just got your letter today.. How..?"

Star gave a giggle, "I sent that a week ago." She said before wrapping a arm around Keket's neck, "Now what were you going to say?" She grinned.

"I was going to call you a bi-"

"A week ago?" Legato said.

"Yep, I wrote it a week and a half ago and sent it a week ago." Star said before poking Keket in the head, "Continue."

"Itch," she muttered in reply, knowing that if she went to say the full word that one of them was bound to cut her off again.

Star shrugged and said, "Ah well, I knew that. So, what happened while I was gone." Star grinned, happy to be back 'home'.

* * *

**Natsumi:** _Mhm. Yeah I know it sucked. Heh. Like I mentioned last chapter, I like writing original fiction better because it gives me more…creative freedom without people complaining about OOC-ness. Which, I know there's a lot of in this story, so there's no reason to point it out._

**Cat/Star:** _Heh, oh and sorry. It started off.. Descriptive in the beginning and then.. It got late and we got tired.. And bored.. Yep._

**Natsumi:** _And we got distracted….by music videos…. -gets starry eyed-_

**Cat/Star:** _Yeah, and my brother… -grits teeth- Anyway, unlike Chelea/Natsumi, I still write fan fiction. Just.. Yaoi type. Heh… Yeah, well. You can check out my stories. Right now I'm working on a FMA one and finishing up a Gravitation one. Yepper-doodle._

**Natsumi:** _Self-advertising in MY story…_

**Cat/Star:** _Of course! It'll make people want to read my stories and review XP. I haven't even givin' out my name for FF yet: Catherine Lewie Rain._

**Natsumi: **_And…that's it._

**Cat/Star:** _I suppose we'llsee you guys later, when we get bored and decide to make another fic. XD!_

_R&R_


End file.
